If wind turbine installations are linked to a power grid, they must satisfy certain requirements. These requirements are laid down in grid codes, which contain performance requirements for defined variables which the wind turbine installation must comply with. For example, most grid codes also lay down that the wind turbine installation must be able to ride through particular voltage dips in the grid without the wind turbine installation having to be taken off the grid.
Hence when integrating a wind turbine installation into a grid it is necessary to check whether all performance requirements laid down in the grid codes are complied with. Hence at present all new developments of wind turbine installations and in some cases also old wind turbine installations are subject to various measurements regarding grid integration/grid requirements, in order to test compliance with the performance requirements. Part of this test also relates to the ability of the wind turbine installation to ride through a voltage dip and to support the grid by supplying reactive power. These tests, which are performed either by the manufacturer himself or by external suppliers, entail not only recording the measured data but also extensive postprocessing, in which the measured data is managed, documented, processed, displayed and evaluated. The postprocessing then results in extensive reports.